<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Swept Away by Aria Serif (Mysterie)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24522979">Swept Away</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mysterie/pseuds/Aria%20Serif'>Aria Serif (Mysterie)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Undertale (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Dancetale, Dancetale (Undertale), M/M, OC - Aria, Undertale AU, dance, inkxerror - Freeform</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 08:46:51</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>755</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24522979</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mysterie/pseuds/Aria%20Serif</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Moonlight (c) Ariana Grande</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Ink/Error</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>18</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Swept Away</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">


        <li>
            Inspired by

            <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/628615">The Dance</a> by SugarBatArtwork.
        </li>

    </ul></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Error couldn't believe he'd been talked into this. He hated the aus for a reason. Yet here he was following Ink. </p><p> </p><p><br/>
<br/>
Yeah, the rainbow asshole was leading him through town. A town. More specifically Dancetale.</p><p> </p><p><br/>
<br/>
"c'mon error! just learn to enjoy things!" He nearly rolled his eye lights at the other as he followed the artist. Had it not been for certain events months ago he'd have just left the artist to his own devices. Two months ago to be precise, he'd run into that infuriating robbed figure... whom he'd later learned from Ink was just another guardian. Except she wasn't normal. She wasn't just another guardian who happened to be a skeleton. There was a skele-ton he'd like to tell that brush wielding reaper-esque figure but she wasn't here. Events had snowballed since Ink had landed in front of him, wounded and helpless... He should have ended him right then and there. But he couldn't.</p><p> </p><p><br/>
<br/>
So now of course here he was, listening to Ink ramble on about the great things about them. He didn't see what the artist saw. It only served to remind him of things he'd once had things-  OOF! He found Ink had stumbled into him. The artist had turned around so suddenly only to trip over himself and straight into Error. </p><p> </p><p><br/>
<br/>
"a-ah! error! i'm s-so sorry!" He quickly seemed to regain himself again, flushing a little. Error shook himself, normally unexpected and unwelcome touch that was sudden like that sent him into a rage because he didn't like to be touched.... but... well, maybe Ink was different. </p><p> </p><p><br/>
<br/>
"w-where are we going?"  He asked, distracting the artist from his lack of reaction to the sudden fall.</p><p> </p><p><br/>
<br/>
"over there!" He pointed to what looked like a plaza with plenty of room to move and fewer people. Great. He liked this idea so he followed Ink towards it. When they reached the plaza he saw there were a few dancers around but they were mostly relaxing between songs now. They obviously made their living by dancing on the streets. He nearly scoffed at them, but since Ink was within earshot he kept it to himself. He didn't want to make the other mad. It was odd how only a few months had changed things so quickly. Five months ago he wouldn't have hesitated to get into a fight with Ink. Now he preferred to avoid it at all costs... and it usually wasn't that hard. Sure they got a few looks, but no one bothered them. It was as they reached the center, and several packed up for the day or to try their luck elsewhere. Still, it was a nice place, there were flower beds around that showed their bright faces and Ink seemed to like the place. Just when he thought there was no one else around, they heard music drift through the air. Error looked around, but there didn't seem to be anyone nearby now.</p><p> </p><p><br/>
<br/>
It was just the two of them. Ink was looking around as the lyrics floated through the air. Error felt a smile touch his non-existent lips and suddenly he reached out, his hand taking Ink's, startling the artist who turned to him. As their eye lights met, the lyrics drifted around them they began to dance. It was slow, sweet, and while it was with minimal contact Error kept hold of his hand the entire time as they twirled around one another as the music played. Their souls resonating with one another as if they had been born for this moment.</p><p> </p><p><br/>
<br/>
" 'Cause I never knew, I never knew ... You could hold moonlight in your hands .. 'Til the night I held you ..You are my moonlight.. Moonlight..." </p><p> </p><p><br/>
<br/>
The world had fallen away from the two as they circled, hands entwined; Error slowly twirled Ink close to him, causing the artist to flush when they were but a breath's width away from a kiss.... but he only smirked and twirled Ink back out as the music continued. Neither aware of the single soul that watched the two of them from a distance. Shrouded in darkness due to her robes, the twin lavender eye lights winked like singular fireflies in the fading light as the dusk's light was giving away to the evening's starlight. Lights in the distance flickered to life, but neither of the skeletons seemed to notice, nor notice that the song had looped as they seemed to be in a world of their own. A world of dance with just the two of them. </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>